


Needy Pigeon

by SmokeyLoki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyLoki/pseuds/SmokeyLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece for my awesome friend, Jo, who inspired this Needy!Cas piece. Pure Fluff.<br/>Castiel raised his arms and then lunged forward, wrapping around Dean and slamming his face into the hunter's chest. Dean's arms flew up in surprise and let out a grunt at the collision. Cas's embrace tightened and the Angel just held Dean. Well… more of clung to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy Pigeon

A soft flutter of wings preceded Castiel’s arrival-by-Angel-mojo. Dean, Sam, and Bobby were in Bobby’s living room, watching some random show while they polished and restocked weapons. Dean had just been whining, in a very manly way, of course, about how that’s all they ever did in their down time. 

None of the trio looked up at the fluttering sound, but Dean waited to hear the slow foot-fall of Cas’s walk, followed by a hand on his head or shoulder. It was the Angel’s favorite way of breaking the touch barrier between himself and Dean when he’d been away for a long time. 

But… it never came. Dean waited a few more moments before turning around to see Cas standing arms straight, hands clenched in fists, shoulders hunched, head bowed, and face screwed up in what appeared to be pain. 

“Shit! Cas!?” Dean flew over the back of the couch and dashed over to the stiff Angel. He gripped Cas’s shoulders and shook him a bit. “Hey! Feathers!” Dean held Castiel at arms length and bent his knees and arched his back so he was a bit shorter than the Angel. He was trying to see Cas’s face. But when Cas stirred Dean straightened up, his eyes flickering over every detail of Cas. Bobby was sitting up straight, and Sam had turned around to watch them. 

Castiel raised his arms and then lunged forward, wrapping around Dean and slamming his face into Dean’s chest. Dean’s arms flew up in surprise and let out a grunt at the collision. Cas’s embrace tightened and the Angel just held Dean. Well… more of clung to him. 

Dean looked over to Bobby with an pleading expression. Bobby rolled his eyes and grumbled some choice words: 'princess idjits.’ Sam was failing at containing his smile as he turned around and went back to incorrectly cleaning the barrel of disassembled gun.

The minutes droned on and Dean finally lowered his arms and let them droop loosely around Cas’s shoulders. After even more time, Dean’s mind was wandering aimlessly and when he came too he realized he was stroking Cas’s hair. Usually he refused to show any displays of affection around Sammy or Bobby, but this time he made an exception and continued stroking the Angel.

“Cas…” Dean tried again, barely even a whisper, so that the other two hunters couldn’t hear him over the TV. “Cas, is something the matter?” Dean asked lamely.

“Don’t ask stupid questions.” Castiel whispered back, breath tickling Dean’s chest. Castiel’s grip on Dean tightened.

“Then what’s wrong?” Dean tried again. 

“Nothing. Not anymore, at least.” The Angel nuzzled into Dean, who chuffed once and put his chin on the Angel’s silk-soft hair. It was about then that Dean realized he couldn’t hear anything other than Castiel’s and his own breathing. He hummed against Cas’s head.

“You froze time, didn’tcha.” Dean sighed in amusement.

“…Perhaps.” 

“You’re a very needy Pigeon.” Dean observed. “But… that’s ok with me.”


End file.
